thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Sathar
Sathar is a major Sarnori city located in Essos, west of the Bone Mountains. It is known to the Sarnori as the ''Waterfall City ''and is heralded as the most beautiful in all of Sarnor, attracting artists from across the Kingdom. Sathar is ruled by King ___ and the High King Mezo Alexi. Geography and Location Sathar is a city in Essos in the southeastern Kingdom of Sarnor, bordering the Great Grass Sea. It is east of Kasath and south of Gornath. History Around the Doom of Valyria, the Twentieth Year of the Sarnori Civil War was marked by the outbreak of fighting between Gornath and Kasath against Sathar, a conflict remembered as the Battle of the Silver Sea. Whilst fighting raged upon the waves of the lake, Khal Moro sacked the city of Sathar, slaying its men and taking its women and children to be slaves. Previously allied, Gornath and Kasath both claimed dominion over the ruins of Sathar, starting war once more. It would not be until 46BA that Sathar was recovered. Khal Torro was slain near the ruined city of Sathar when Fozhai Alexi and his army of Sarnori, Qohorik and Essarian warriors continued to sweep east. The city is reclaimed by the Sarnori, and recolonisation slowly by surely begins. The Kings of Kasath and Sathar came into conflict with the Great Masters of Meereen over the control of the Ghiscari hill city of Hazdahn Mo in 5AA. The Battle of the Red Peak represented the first of many conflicts between the Sarnori and the Ghiscari that would continue over the decades. In 14AA an invasion force from Sathar, lead by the King Lalir Ovros marches once again for Hazdahn Mo, seeking revenge for the death of his brother at the Battle of the Red Peak. Sacking the city, he marches east for Ghardaq, where he too is eventually slain by a Ghiscari army commanded by the King of Meereen and bolstered by the Second Sons sellsword company. In 234AA, another army from Sathar marched south, bound for the Ghiscari city of Hazdahn Mo once more. Opting to instead starve out the occupants that engage in an assault, Mahor Ansoura, King of Sathar, began to siege the city. It would take nearly two years for the occupants to finally break. The Masters of the city surrender, and mercy is shown in exchange for their support of the Sarnori Kingdoms. The city is renamed Hadosh by its new occupants. However, a few years later, rumours of a Dothraki khalasar being spotted near where Vaes Dothrak once existed reached the cities of Gornath, Sathar and Hadosh. King Mahor Ansoura sallies his men from his new seat near the Skazhazadhan and rides northeast in search of the horselords. A few moons later, a Ghiscari army arrived at Hadosh, finding the city devoid of its defenders. The city falls relatively bloodlessly, and Ghiscari rule is once again established. Hadosh becomes Hazdahn Mo once more. After nearly two and a half years hunting a fabled Dothraki Khalasar, Mahor Ansoura and his men returned to Hazdahn Mo, finding it occupied by Ghiscari. Before they could prepare for a siege, the inhabitants rode forth from the gates, attacking the Tagaez Fen as they prepare their weaponry and siege units. After a devastating first clash, King Mahor called for a full retreat, marching his men north once more, to the seat of his family, Sathar. The simultaneous sieges of Sathar and Kasath by a Ghiscari army of sellswords and slave warriors take place in 287AA following growing tensions regarding trade through Kasath and Hazdahn Mo result in the disorganisation of commerce throughout the Kingdom of Sarnor. Whilst the cities are eventually delivered from their beleaguers by armies from Gornath-by-the-Lake and Sarnath, the effects of the blockade of the City of Caravans remains felt to present day. In response to the huge Ghiscari-funded army of sellswords and slave warriors marching north in an attempt to sack Kasath and Sathar a year previously, the High-King of Sarnath leads the counter-attack personally, bringing with him an army numbering near forty thousand, including eight thousand chariots. They ravage the cities of Mareekai, Ghardaq and Hesh, but cannot break the defences of Meereen. Sacking Hazdahn Mo on their return to Sarnor, they leave a wake of devastation and death in their wake. Layout * The Silver Pools - the pools to which the water falls in the city of Sathar, is said to be as clear as glass and twinkles with shimmering silver. Some say that it was the Fisher Queens who created such tiny speckles of jewels in the waters, but it had become good luck to add one's own silver into the pools before making a wish. To remove silver from the pools is a great offence and the punishment, unparalleled. To steal from the waters is to the steal from the gods. * Zeh Guaahan - herbs, spices and poisons are held within a protected boutique run by the finest alchemists in the Kingdom of Sarnor. They are rumoured to have replicated and refined the much protected and secret poison, Tears of Lys. Potent and deadly, they named the poison 'Sarne's Mercy', due to the quick and painless death that follows. * The Queen's Net - open only to those who with the deepest pockets, the Queen's Net is the finest establishment in the city. Exclusively open to men, the venue caters to all desires from alcohol, narcotics and women. Category:Essos Category:City Category:Sarnor Category:Sarnori Category:The Kingdom of Sarnor